


How Monsters Fall In Love

by thefoxandthealpha



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Bass is a puppy, Charlie is oblivious, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefoxandthealpha/pseuds/thefoxandthealpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out when she dares him to shoot her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buzz, buzz, buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Filled prompt on my RP tumblr (thefreematheson) for Bass starting to realize his feelings for Charlie but she remains oblivious. I hope you enjoy!

It starts out when she dares him to shoot her. The hard set of her jaw as she gazed over her shoulder at him before walking away with an exaggerated swing of her hips. He’s so fucking enamored, he can’t even hold the gun up for long. There were few people who turned their backs to Sebastian Monroe with that much confidence. But she was always confident wasn’t she? Back when he had men hold a gun to her face and all she did was stare at him with absolute contempt. She was a piece of work and Bass didn’t like destroying masterpieces.

It happens again when she’s sleeping by the fire, letting whatever drugs those animals pumped her full of work their way out of her system. He’d carried her all the way here; she was surprisingly heavy. Not once did he feel more than annoyance during the trip but once she was all settled by the firelight, he couldn’t see the rough planes of her scowl or the corded muscle of her arms. He just saw a girl; a vulnerable girl. And as sexy as he found fearless Charlie, he was suddenly very fond of helpless Charlie. Because that meant she needed him.

And so he kept saving her. And kept helping her. And kept glaring at everyone who looked at her the wrong way. Because she _needed_ him.

Then she had to look at him with relief, gulping in breath and whisper, “You came back.” He was fucked, he was so fucked.

He didn’t think anyone noticed the way his gaze lingered or how he helped her up into wagons and down from fallen drywall or pushed her over fences with his hands on her hips instead of trying to grope her ass. But then he caught Miles staring at him all too suspiciously one night as they settle down for camp because he’s offering Charlie his extra blanket when the drizzle starts. He tries to ignore it but Charlie notices and even as she’s taking the blanket, she questions her uncle, “What? What’s the matter?”

Miles looks between the two of them, the look in his eyes fading as if Charlie’s lack of awareness confirms something for him. “Nothing, get to bed; you have second watch.”

And so Bass lets out a big sigh of relief and maybe his smile is a bit too wide when he looks back at Charlie. She gives him a strange look and beds down with her back to him. Clearing his throat, he awkwardly shuffles to his own sleeping bag. He’s got second watch with her, unless Miles changes his mind now, so he’d ought to get some shut eye in as well. So maybe she didn’t notice or seem to care the way he did. He was well aware that he was the monster under her bed and chances are she’d kill him before even holding his hand for any other reason than to keep track of him.

But he had a right to hope and if all else fails; he’d still keep her safe. 


	2. All the Rookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've given in. And now you have to watch poor Bass pine after Charlie as she remains oblivious. These may end up out of order once in awhile (like an earlier timestamp). This came from a prompt asking for Connor and Charlie having to pretend to be in a relationship and Bass reacting badly.

Bass really shouldn’t be surprised that Connor is taking this opportunity to run his hands all over Charlie in front of Miles and Rachel. And him. The little shit came from him after all. He just wished he could kick  him every time his hands slipped low on Charlie’s hips like they belonged there. Because they didn’t.

This was just a fluke, a distraction.

“My wife is feeling sick,” he said in a voice that dripped with faux concern. “You see, she’s pregnant so a whole day traveling took its toll.”

Bass could see Charlie fighting the urge to smack his son. It was bad enough that she had to fake marry Connor in order to get a room for the night but did he have to add the pregnancy bit? Or rub her stomach like that? He grumbled to himself as he watched them from his hiding place. Miles rolled his eyes; knowing full well what had Bass so disgruntled. It didn’t take a genius to figure out how Bass felt about Charlie. But Miles knew his niece wasn’t the sharpest kid.

By the time the young ‘couple’ managed to secure a room, Bass was ready to throttle Connor. Quietly and quickly, they ducked into the door that Charlie held open. Fliers of Bass’ face were plastered all over the goddamn town; there was no way they could’ve pulled this off without the ruse. Still, he glares at Connor as he enters the room. The kid had the nerve to look smug.

“That was elaborate,” Rachel remarked, tossing her bag onto the table by the bed. “Was all the touching necessary?” She turned her hard stare onto Connor, brows raised and lips pursed. Bass was happy that look wasn’t turned on him for once.

Connor shrugs, unaffected by her deathly stare. “You told us to sell it. I think we sold it.”

“The kiss on the cheek really wasn’t necessary,” Charlie grumbled as she lays her sleeping bag on the ground.

Miles herds her towards the bed instead, “Take it, you earned it.” When Connor smirks and starts towards the bed as well, Miles stops him with a hand on his chest. “You can take that chair.” He points to the chair missing a leg and leaning against the table.

Connor began to protest and Bass gave him a look. “Take the chair, kid. You can have the bed tomorrow night.” He looked over at Charlie’s sleepy grumbling as she got comfortable in bed. “Or do you not mind sleeping with the baby daddy?” The pillow goes flying at his head faster than he can blink but he still catches it reflexively and tosses it back to Charlie who already clearly regrets throwing it.

“I said ‘How long are we staying here?’” she repeats, louder this time, as she tucks the pillow beneath her head once more.

“Until it’s safe to move,” Miles answered and settled in his bag beside Rachel’s. “Now everybody shut up. Bass, you get first watch.”

Bass doesn’t argue, he’s too bothered to sleep anyway. The only problem is with everyone strewn about; he has no place to sit. Charlie seems to understand his predicament and bends her knees so that there’s room on the end of the bed. He looks to her with confusion, brows drawn together in question.

“Sit,” she mumbles, closing her eyes. What was the big deal? “Just don’t move too much or I’ll kick you off.” So he sits and stares at Charlie for a moment too long because she’s opening her eyes slowly. Her lip curls in equal parts confusion and disgust and she’s kicking his lower back.

Bass quickly looks away, knowing she doesn’t mean to kick him off because even while tired her hits wouldn’t be that weak. “Sorry, sorry. Go to sleep.” And she does, quite quickly, with her feet still resting against his lower back. Her toes are nearly tucking under his shirt and he can feel the cold that’s seeped into them. He briefly considers finding her socks to put them back on but he’d definitely get kicked off for that. Instead he sits very still, keeping her both safe and warm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shut up, cold toes are cute. Also chapter titles will pulled from Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes by Fall Out Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking this may turn into a series of one-shots/drabbles as Bass continues to fall in love. We'll see.


End file.
